brightwoodadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Danlan
About Me I work as a departmental supervisor for a regional bank in Pottstown, Pennsylvania, USA. In my spare time, I collect vintage video games. Buildings Page Hi, guys, Damage (from the Kiwi Support forums) here. Can I make a request / suggestion regarding the Buildings page? The table design with a second column for the images might look reasonably pretty, but it's an absolute mess when it comes to the code, with duplicated code throughout the page, almost zero control of column widths, which makes editing and adding new entries tedious at best. Can I suggest that we simply move the image from a second column to directly under the title of the building instead? Then the text can wrap freely to the right, there's no need for all the column code, and the whole page can have a consistent code structure. : e.g. :Watch Tower :of Watch Tower :Stats Just a thought. 20:33, October 7, 2012 (UTC) > I like this idea. Simpler is better. Ideally, and as a Wiki should be, the Buildings page should serve as sort of a "disambiguation" and each building would have its own single page. That would house its image in the "standard template" and then everything would work off of hyperlinks. The Buildings page would eventually serve as a severely pared-down matrix, with only the basics that would appear in the actual Market - level, name, cost and XP produced. Before we reformat, I'm hoping to just get all of the other details populated so I have complete subpages (so I don't forget I need stuff). I have the Korean version installed and have finally caught up to the point I started recording on my primary game (they can be played independently on the same device) so within 12-24 hours I should be as complete as I'll get without unlocking new things in my main game (level 40). One more thing, the buildings are getting weird to manage, since there are so many quest-related ones. I think keeping the main page to storebought ones, and splintering the quest-related ones (Magic Shop, etc) off to a subpage is probably best, since they show up at different times for different players - but the Market shops are always on the same schedule for everyone. Thanks for helping Damage, great to have you as a contributor! Danlan (talk) 02:00, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Rather than hijacking your Talk page, shall we continue this discussion on the Building talk page? 08:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Oops, it doesn't have one! Not sure the best place, then. :I was just going to say that the Buildings page with its current info has been really useful. Much like your matrix pages (which are pretty much spot on), being able at a glance to compare which buildings produce what resource is what brought me here in the first place. It's nice to be able to do a page search on "planks" and find all examples of it. :I appreciate it means duplicating the stats but having the Buildings page (perhaps with three tables - "Marketplace buildings" / "Quest buildings" / "Unique buildings" or whatever) retaining all of the current build and harvest stats would still be useful, with links to the individual building pages to see their picture, read quests details, and any other useful information, as well as the same stats that were in the table. It's not like the building stats ever change, so having the data twice shouldn't be too big a deal. :I guess one could argue that having a separate page for every single item in the game is a little excessive, but given that the game is so object-oriented you kinda have to do all or nothing, especially where buildings, houses and quests are concerned. And on a wiki it is somewhat expected. Decor and Trees might not be worth it but then a wiki should really be consistent in design. Ultimately it's your wiki, do you have an overall design in mind? 08:41, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. I was going to sign up with a username, but my handle of choice appears to have already been taken! Houses Sorry, I think we were both editing the page at the same time, apologies if I've screwed anything up. I just added in the Resident to each house (as it's useful for quests that say "go see the lambs" or whatever), plus you had Premium Houses still in the normal Houses page. 00:56, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Design Updates OK, I've been through pretty much every page with data on it and applied the new formatting with the table of contents, image position, formatting etc. Took all of my Find/Replace macro skills but I got there in the end, and it means that most of the pages now look properly laid out and professional, which is nice. I've also updated the Helper page and a couple of others. Where there are queries I've left Comments on each page. Hope this meets with your approval, let me know if there's anything you'd like done different, or if I can help elsewhere. 03:00, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Limited Quest Page I think we need to rename the Limited Quest page to "Quest Buildings" or similar. It has almost no actual quest information, and I'm finding it useful to link to it from other pages. I'm wary of creating too many links if the page might change later, and if that page were to end up with details of every Limited Quest on it, it'd be a fairly complex article and I think the Buildings would get lost in it. Quest Buildings deserves its own page, much like Premium Buildings. We can always link to the Quest Buildings page from the individual Limited Quests (I'm assuming you can fish the Quest details out of the game code). If we rename Limited Quests first, it should update any links that have been made. Then a new "Limited Quests" page can be created later. What do you think? DamageW (talk) Quest Buildings Talk I think we might want to try deleting the Quest Buildings page and recreate it, as it's talk section is behaving more and more odd. I just wrote a comment, went back to add more to it and it's vanished, links from the Activity page don't work, only if you use the Contributions page and link to the actual message can you find it. Not sure if deleting and recreating will work but it's definitely gone a bit haywire and will probably only get worse. For the record, here's my comment: ::I've always wondered exactly what they have planned for Snowy Hills, I was kinda surprised when Spook Row appeared with SH so neglected. Hopefully they'll expand Snowy Hills the same way as SR and run all three in parallel, then you could have one filled with fast houses, one filled with happy decor, and use your primary village for mining clutter. Quests that span all three doesn't seem like too much to ask. ::It's also amazing how FAST the two smaller villages are compared to the main village. It takes about 5 seconds to load Spook and Snowy, and there's no none of the delays of clicking stuff and moving around. Then it takes about 5 minutes to return to the normal village again... ::Addendum: Oddly, they've just added the Helper from Spook Row as a time-limited (and extremely expensive) Helper for - I'm assuming - the main village. Does this mean that at some point they're going to shut down Spook Row? Seems odd to have the same Helper in two places. /* Idea regarding quest lines. */ Hi. Thanks for the welcome. Just to be clear, I didn't actually make edits, I only left comments with the info, so as not to mess with your formatting (never wikied before). (Considering I just messed up your talk page and had to edit myself into a new line of conversation, I'd say not editing the actual wiki was probably a good judgement call. :-D ) I have a thought that I believe would be a great addition to all the info you've already put together here, and that would be to also add the names (and perhaps details, but not necessary) of the quest lines, where pertinent. So many of the quests have ambiguous, cutesy names, it's nearly impossible to figure out which quest you're looking for in association with some structure you're missing. For example, I've been trying to find out what is the result of the Scarebear quest for days, but can't find the info anywhere online, and just today someone posted in the forum regarding which quest they need to get the Snowy Hills portal. Anyway, it's just a thought. I'd be happy to document future quests as I receive them, if that would help in getting this additional info into the wiki. SuzyD (talk) 17:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for posting, SuzyD. I did see and reply to your post about the Snowy Hills over at the GetSatisfaction site. The info about Quest names, links and progression would be helpful, but unfortunately those of us who have contributed here never bothered to take down the names and triggers for these quests. Also, the prizes paid (to tell if it's "worth" investing gold/axes, etc). Starting now and working our way backwards would be difficult, but not impossible. From the viewpoint of a Level 72 player looking back, I would need to hack into the game files (requires rooted phone which I personally cannot do) to find out which building was linked to which quest! Or I'd need the help of a low-level player who would be willing to record this data as we went along. Problem is - low level players seldom stumble upon my Wiki until they've run out of Axes - usually not until level 20-30! Feel free to poke around and make edits - you can always "roll back" mistakes. Next to the Edit button is a little arrow, where you can review revisions and select any that restore problems. Also, while editing, you can toggle back and forth into the "Source" mode which lets you see the raw text - I tend to use a lot of bullet-points and that can get hairy when using the visual editor. Anyway, thanks for speaking up and I appreciate your comments! I hope to be able to contribute all of the New Years information to Wiki in a few more days (better late than never) - I've been recording it all, but I'm in the middle of both a career change and a physical move, so wiki-time is tight! Danlan (talk) 06:35, January 24, 2013 (UTC)